Closure
by MissDHope
Summary: A sentance was all it took for Thran to snap and why? Because Sinedd doesn't know when to shut his mouth! A Fic close to my own heart. Read and Review or don't.It doesnt matter.


**Disclaimer: I (DH) Dont own Galactik Football because I am neither French nor that creative (but cool enough to use words like nor)**

**I'm so incerdibly sorry about not being around at all but alot of stuff has been going is a sort of make up prezzie from me . Its set before season one**

**Closure.**

It wasn't fair. This whole thing wasn't even his fault, if Sinedd had just shut his mouth none of this would have even happened. Of course Sinned hadn't and of course it had. That was why Thran found himself sitting outside the headmasters office on a monday morning one week into term, scuffing his feet on the floor, head bowed, waiting. While Sinedd played for as much attention as he could get over a broken nose.

Sinedd had started it. He always started it. He encouraged others to do the same and they did. It had been this way ever since they were children and Thran didn't like it not one little bit, and yet it happened. It was little wonder he'd finally snapped and punched Sinedd right in the face, feeling the greatest of satisfactions as Sinedd fell to the ground holding his nose as the blood flowed from it. This - of course- didn't go unnoticed and Thran found himself on a chair waiting to be yelled at. It wasn't his first trip to the principals, far from it, he had been here countless times to collect awards or to explain Ahitos absences; either doctors appointments or the times he was in hospital really sick, or even sometimes to give evidence that D'Jok and Micro-ice couldnt have done what ever they were being blamed for that they probably did do, but this was his first time to be in serious trouble.

Thran silently congratulated himself on being 15 before getting into trouble, he had ten years on D'jok and Micro-ice who had been sent to the principals on the first day of school every year since they were five. It had become a sort of traditon to them. In fact this was the place Thran had first met them, aged 12.

**Flashback **

_D'Jok and Micro-ice had set off a stink bomb in the toilets and were now waiting outside the heads office to be delt with. Thran was delivering a note explaining that Ahito wasn't at school this week because he had been taken to hospital with breathing problems in the middle of the night._

_"Hey!" D'Jok said addressing Thran "What you here for?" _

_"Delivering a note." Thran answered without looking at the two boys next to him._

_"You know you just give those to the teacher, right?" D'Jok asked " She passes them on." _

_"The principal wants to see this from me personally." Thran answered still staring straight ahead. He didn't want to get into the ins and outs of this with them, it was complicated and they seemed like idiots. In any case Thran didnt fully understand it himself._

_This answer obviously didn't suffice with D'Jok or Micro-ice and the next thing Thran knew the note had been ripped out of his hands and D'Jok had it._

_Leaping up out of his seat, Thran attempted to snatch it back but D'Jok moved out of the way slicing the seal on the note with his finger. Thran stopped where he was and just sighed, all the fight went out of him and he just stared at the floor waiting for the laughter that was sure to follow after D'Jok read the note. Thran hated the laughter , he hated the insults, the looks that followed him everywhere. It was hard being the brother of the kid who might be dying, even though no one was directly mean to him he still heard what they said about Ahito. Ahito heard them but he said it didn't bother them. "Let them stare." He always said " Let them say what they want about me, its not as if it's hurting me more than the illness already has." Then he'd laugh and they'd go on with whatever they had been doing._

_"Holy Shit!" Thran looked up at D'Jok who was staring open mouthed at the letter. This was it, this is where the insults would start._

_"Dude I'm so sorry." D'Jok stepped forward handing Thran back the note. "Seriously I had no idea, do the doctors know whats wrong?"_

_"No." Thran answered shaking his head "They're running more tests but no one seems positive about finding what it is. It took them long enough to diagnose the narcolepsy so we could be waiting a while."_

_"Jesus Christ, I had no idea it was that serious, everyone just thinks he sleeps alot and has all these checkups at the hospital." Micro-ice said._

_"Thats what we're telling everyone" Thran said shurgging "It's better that way, attracts less attention."_

_D'Jok nodded, just as the door to the office opened and Thran was waved inside. "Hey Thran!" D'Jok called "I hope your brother gets better soon." _

_"So do I." Thran said as the door shut behind him._

**End of flashback**

The door to the headmasters office was opened and Thran went inside and sat in the all too familiar chair in-front of the desk.

The headmaster, an obese man in his early 40's with a cherry read face and greying hair who always wore a brown tweed suit at least two sizes to small, surveyed Thran through his thick lensed glasses.

"Fighting?" He asked.

"Yes." Thran answered curtly, his blood still boiled at the thought.

"You broke Sinedd's nose?" The Headmaster asked looking at the paper on his desk.

"Yes." Thran answered again, silently reliving the moment, the sickening crunch , Sinedd falling to the ground, the complete satisfaction.

" I expect this from D'Jok and Micro-ice but certainly not from you." The headmaster said the anger threatening to burt from him and the vein standing out on his forehead told this story well. " So would you mind," he continued " telling me what is GOING ON HERE!" The last three words came out in a shout of anger that rattled the windows and threatened to pop all the buttons on the headmasters already strained shirt.

"Sinedd and his cronies were making fun of my brother." Thran answered more calmly than he felt, though his hands clenched into fists by his sides.

"Thats no excuse for breaking his nose." The headmaster said looking at Thran again.

"What else was I supposed to do, just stand there and take it? Tell someone? Who is there to tell that actually gives a shit!"

"Don't swear!" The headmaster said, heaving himself out of his chair and moving to stare out of the window. "I know it's not easy for you, with Ahito's... condition. But you can't just go around taking your anger out on other people."

"So the fact that he's been making fun of Ahito's "_condition_" since we were eight years old just doesnt matter here?"

"Of course it matters, but you were out of order today."

"I was out of order?_ I _was out of order? I'm not the one who goes around makng comments about people with serious illnesses!" Thran yelled standing up so fast that the chair fell over backwards.

"You can't just break peoples noses Thran!"

"Why are you on his side?" Thran asked the reality hitting him in the face as hard as he had hit Sinedd.

"I'm not, but you were more out of order than he was."

"Since when was defending someone you care about a crime?"

"It's not..." The headmaster started, but Thran was to far gone to listen to more excuses.

"Thats all I did, defend my brother because he doesn't deserve that!"

"What did Sinedd say Thran?" The headmaster asked, seeing the fury behind the eyes of the young man pacing back and forth across the room.

"It doesn't matter what he said the problem is he said it and suddenly I'm the bad guy just for defending my brother!"

"It does matter because maybe it'll help me understand why you did what you did."

Thran stopped pacing and looked at the headmaster. Could it possibly be true that the man in the to small tweed suit wasn't on Sinedds side, he simply just didn't understand? Thran took at breath and then said:

"He said that 'Ahito should do us all a favour and just die already' so I broke his nose." Thran said " Ahito doesn't deserve that he hasn't done anything wrong he can't help that he sick. HE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT! NOBODY DESERVES THAT!"

The headmaster just stared as Thran sunk into a huddled ball in the middle of the room letting all the anger and the hurt out through tears that ran thick and fast down his face as he said over and over "he doesn't deserve that."

He waited untill the tears ran out before asking " Is Ahito in hospital again?"

Thran nodded, reaching into his pocket. He sniffed " I was supposed to give this to you but I got distracted breaking Sinedds nose." He pulled out the newest in a long line of notes that explained Ahito's many absences from school.

The Headmaster took the note but before he could even begin reading Thran spoke up:

"They think it's his heart starting to give up, no one knows whats going to happen now." Thrans head sank onto his knees as he tried to controll his emotions.

That was the point where the Headmaster really understood what was going on. Ahito was in hospital again, no one knew what was going on, Thran was worried and Sinedd said something he shouldn't have and that was the straw that broke Thrans already over burdened back. He snapped and who could really blame him.

"Go home." The Headmaster finally said.

"You're suspending me?" Thran asked his head snapping up from his knees to stare in shock at the fat man by the window. He was in complete shock. Things like this didn't happen to him. He was the good one of the group. D'jok and Micro-ice were the trouble-makers in cheif, Ahito was the baby in a sence because he was sick and out of insitinct Thran watched over him. He himself was the concience, the one that would try to talk D'jok and Micro-ice out of doing the things they were going to do (and usually failing) he was a good kid.

"No I'm not suspening you. I just think it would be better for you if you went home and just took it easy for a while."

"I..I ...I cant" Thran managed to stutter out " I need to be here to be ...occupied."

"You aren't occupied though are you?" The Headaster asked "You can't concentrate because you are so worried about what might happen. You're at breaking point and you need to stop before you do someone some _real_ damage, most likley yourself. Go home, take a walk, just do something to stop you collapsing from the weight of all of ."

A moments silence passed between them before Thran nodded : "Okay" he said and he got up from the floor and left taking no notice of the Headmaster's hope that Ahito got better. He walked down the hall as if in a daze ignoring; the first years who were walking about with maps pressed to their noses trying to find the right class in the maze of halways that made up the school, the teachers who gazed symathetically at him as he passed. They knew what had happened and why, by now who didn't?

The cold hit him as he stepped outside, a punch to the chest that knocked the air out of him in a cloud of steam. It didn't , he noted, make all that much difference to how he was feeling before. He walked towards the gates, class was in session so he got to them and out of the school grounds without having to answer any questions about what had happened in the headmasters office.

The roads were practically empty as he walked slowly back towards his house, the only real sound was the crunch of the snow under his trainers and the intolerable voice of his own head that sounded incredibly like Sinedd telling him over and over that Ahito would die. He stopped so abruplty in the middle of the street that a woman with a pram bashed right into him. After apologising to the woman, he set of at a run back the way he came. The Headteacher had said to get colsure so closure was what he intended to get, and there was only one person in the entire galaxy who could give him that: Ahito.

He reached the hospital in five minutes flat, slipping and sliding on the ice just out side the front doors(oh the irony). After finally making it inside Thran slowed to a walk and made his way to Ahito's room shuddering slightly as a man covered in blood was rushed past him to surgery. He wasnt one to be affected by the sight of blood but he had seen Ahito in that position so many times that he couldn't see anyone else in that position without seeing Ahito there instead.

The hall where Ahito's room was situated was exactly like all the others in the hospital; clean and disinfected to the point of having the perminate smell of bleach. As he walked down this corridor Thran tried to conjour up an excuse as to why he was here and not at school where he was supposed to be. Nothing came to mind so he opted for the truth but, amazingly, he didn't need it. When he reached the room his dad was asleep in a chair in the corner of the room and his mother was nowhere to be seen. Probably, he decided, in the cafe downstairs trying to drink whatever it was that passed as coffee in hospitals.

Ahito coughed and it took Thran a second to realise that Ahito was awake. Awake and staring right at him with a look that said "why are you standing at ther door like an idiot?" Stepping into the room, Thran took the seat next to the bed, he opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. Ahito hadn't missed this and said:

"Whats up with you?" He checked the time on the wall clock " Come to think of it why are you here?"

Thran laughed "Got the day off for breaking Sinedd's nose."

"What?"

"I broke Sinedd's nose." Thran said watching as Ahito struggled to keep his laughter in.

"Why did you do that?"

"He said some things about someone I care about and I wasn't going to stand there and take it so..."

"You broke his nose." Ahito finished for him. "Who was he talking about?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh." Ahito said realising exactly what it was about " I've told you a million times Thran, that stuff doesn't bother me and you shouldn't let it bother you."

" I can't help it, and I can't understand how you can just take it."

"I'm just used to it I guess."

"You shouldn't have to be!" Thran said a little too loudly causing his dad to half-wake, not enough to notice who was in the room but enough to get Thran to lower his voice again.

" I know I shouldn't." Ahito said " But why shouldn't they make fun of this, it's not as if it's killing me, you know that. So what did Sinedd say that made you break his nose?"

"He said that you should do us all a favour and die already."

Ahito smiled " It would be a welcome relife."

"What!" Thran hissed as his dad mumbled something in his sleep. " Are you saying you want to die?"

"It's not that I want to Thran, but this hurts so much and no amount of painkillers can fix it. The Pills make me numb to the pain on the inside but that dpesn't mean it goes away, its just numbed so it hurts more later. The Doctors can make the damage inside me better but they cant fix the devistation that is going on outside. Don't say there isn't because I can see it, everytime I end up back here a peice breaks and I don't know how much longer I can stand to see you suffer like this. If I'm going to die then I will and that will be that. If I don't then I don't and we try to move on untill the next disaster brings us back here , right back to where we started."

Thran couldn't say anything, his mouth wouldn't work. Ahito continued:

" I don't want to die Thran but I don't want to live like this either."

"Then you won't." Thran didn't know where the words came from but he knew this had to be done. He took his twin's hand "When you get out of here, we'll do what you want, we'll paly football and if we get really good we could be picked up by a real team and we could win the GFC." He was crying again but he didn't notice this, he just held on to Ahito's hand as if this would keep him there with him. "If you don't want that then we'll find something else, anything else."

Ahito smiled "Okay" he said "If I pull through this next operation on my heart then that is exactly what we'll do." He didn't beleive that he would pull through, but looking at Thran he knew that his big brother needed to hear it.

" I have to go." Thran said sniffing, gesturing at his dad who was begining to wake up. "When you get out of here football, thats a promise."

"Sure now go before you have to lie about why you're here!"

Thran was halfway out the door when Ahito said "Thran. Try to ignore Sinedd but if that fails just break his nose again."

"You got it!"

...

**6 months later**

" I can't beleive this is actually happening!" D'Jok yelled to the sky as they approached Akillian stadium " I knew I had a great destiny, I just knew it."

"Sure you did D'Jok." Thran said he was tired of hearing about this "great destiny" (they all were).

They reached the stadium and walked to the hung back a bit and said softly:

" See little brother I promised you if we got good we could be picked up by a real team."

" I know you did Thran." Ahito said as he stopped next to his brother " I heard Sinedd is down there. So, are you going to show him you can do more than just break noses?"

Thran laughed at the memory. Everything was fine now. He had his friends, he had his brother,and Sinedd hadn't said anything about Ahito to Thran again. Life moved was Closure.

**NOTE PLEASE READ: This fic is very personal to me ( not the best type for a comeback fic at all) and I know that it may not be any good but I really needed to get it out of my system. Something very similar to this happened to me recently. By similar I mean Someone (who I thought was a friend) said something really horrible about someone I hold very close to my heart, I didn't break his nose but I wish to god that I had it might make me feel better. He called this person that I really care about a "Wet-Back , Boarder-Hopper who sould die in a ditch with the rest of his kind." I defended the person this was directed at (even though I don't know him) because he didnt deserve that NO ONE DESERVES THAT! the person I thought was a friend has turned alot of people against me and I don't know really what to do. I don't want people to be mad at me, but I cant make peace with someone that has said these things about someone that I care strongly it hurts so badly inside me that I can hardly laugh anymore. One of the few friends I have left told me to write a letter for closure but I don't really know what closure is, and instead of a letter this came out. I need people to understand that I will not tolerate racism and that this person hurt me so badly that repair seems impossible. And I wan't to understand why I am being painted as a horrible person when all I have done is defend someone I (i guess) love. Flame if you want you are just another person now and I am past caring ..that hurts too much.  
>DH.<strong>


End file.
